


A Very Merry Unbirthday to You

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Bob [4]
Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: Community: faerie_wish13, Dear Bob Verse, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Shadow wants a hell hound and Lori does not do birthdays.A future fic for the Dear Bob universe. Can be read alone.





	

Shadow would be starting preschool in the fall. It hardly seemed possible that she was already that big as they walked towards the site of their annual picnic. She walked between Snappy and Cam holding their hands. Her face was scrunched in thought while her pink pigtails bounced as she had to almost skip to keep up with the pace set by her long legged daddies. Snappy watched Glacialis and Lolo chase each other through the park up ahead of them. It had been a long winter and giant cat and terracoon were enjoying the romp outside the spring morning provided them. Cam was busy trying to balance the shopping bag of gifts and the picnic basket, which he had insisted he did not need any help with and could in fact carry it with one hand. Mark had not accompanied them, after proclaiming he did not dine outside with small children; they were frightening enough eating indoors. The tiger like animal preferred to spend his precious time outdoors napping in the sun, not answering the questions of a very inquisitive four year old anyway. Boris had left ahead of them and was probably chasing other dragons through the sky by now. There were quite a few, drawn out by the sudden sunshine. 

“Daddy,” Shadow finally broke the silence, “why does Nana Lori tell you 'remember, Snappy, the hell hounds are watching' when you don't agree?” Her imitation of the witch's brogue was adorable, if not accurate. 

Snappy opened his mouth to answer, but Cam beat him to it. “Because he once summoned one by accident.”

“Really?!” She looked at her father with such glee and excitement, Snappy was afraid she was about to start sparkling. 

“You are not getting a hell hound,” Snappy told her sternly. He was shockingly much better at being firm with his daughter than he had been with Glacialis.

“But why not?” The utter disbelief that she would be denied something so clearly essential to her happiness was written all over her face.

“You can't even make Charlie listen to you and he's a tiny winged kitten. And you think digging in the garden with Papa Cam is disgusting. Dirt is nothing compared the slime and stench of a hell hound.”

“But I need one!” she pleaded with the sort of urgency only small children could summon. 

“Why do you need a hell hound?” Snappy could not help chuckling a little.

“To avenge Nana Lori's death!”

“You do know Nana Lori is still alive?” Cam finally interjected.

“But she won't always be so.”

“The witch will outlive us all,” Cam groused.

Snappy shot his garden fairy a look about the very thinly veiled slur he had said in front of their daughter; even though she was young enough that it went over her head. 

“Why do we always bring Nana gifts when we have tea in the park? Is it her birthday?” Shadow's fascination with the idea of a hell hound seemed to have left for the moment. 

Cam sighed. “Lori does not have birthdays.”

“Why not? Birthdays are fun.”

“Not when you've had as many as Nana.” Cam smirked a little.

“I'm going to remember you said that.” They had arrived at the picnic site and Lori stood there, looking at Cam sternly, while an army of tiny animals bounded around her feet. 

“Nana!” Shadow threw herself at Lori's legs, hugging her tightly. 

“Hello, my poppet,” Lori greeted her, while affectionately petting the child's pigtails. 

“Why don't you have birthdays?”

“Because they make you old. I do however accept annual offerings.”

“Like we give the Red Rreign?”

“Better.” Lori bopped the child on the nose.

“I'm going to get a hell hound.”

“Are you now?”

Shadow nodded her head enthusiastically. “To avenge your death.”

“I see. Did I at least leave a beautiful corpse?”

“No! That's why I have to avenge you.”

“That's my girl. Now what else have you been up to?” Lori took Shadow by the hand and led her to the picnic blanket.

Cam leaned in close to Snappy and whispered, “This is some fantasy she's concocted, right? She doesn't have visions or anything?” He was genuinely concerned for their daughter.

“No, she just has a very morbid imagination. I promise.” Snappy took Cam's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Visions are just part of my... They're not something I could have passed on. Be more concerned when she figures out the cats will do her bidding.”

“That's not funny.” 

“You're too serious for a fairy.” Snappy snatched the picnic basket away and started walking towards the blanket. 

Cam watched Snappy set out their picnic and Shadow enthusiastically tell Lori about her new herb garden and the evils of worms. Soon they would be joined by a group of talking animals and dragons. He was married to a hexbeast and they actually had a child. It really wasn't the family he'd thought he would have, but he was glad he'd found them. 

“Papa! Hurry up. We have to celebrate Nana's unbirthday with offerings and sacrifices,” Shadow pleaded with Cam.

“Oh so we are sacrificing thing things now?”

“Yes, cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for faerie_wish13: Birthday (2016) on LJ under username kattrip033.
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira!


End file.
